Jealousy
by tigersbride
Summary: "I don't know where my delusion came from, what part of me had concocted this decided fantasy of the future, our future." Scully gets a new boyfriend, but how does Mulder feel? T for language. Multi-chap.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know where my delusion came from, what part of me had concocted this decided fantasy of the future, _our _future.

Maybe I've waited too long? Or perhaps my head has just been so bloated that I've convinced myself of a false truth. Maybe I was wrong to think there was something between us. It's not like we've been through more together than anyone ever should, or anything.

I don't know why she's making me suffer through this awful dinner party, at any rate.

The tension in the air is palpable between us, Brent and I, and it's obvious to everyone at the table, Margaret, Bill, and Scully herself keeps shooting me glares that piss me off to no end. It's like he's rubbing my face in it. Am I really that transparent? Is she _trying _to make me jealous?

Bad enough that she invited her asshole brother, but why do I have to be here? I'm not family, I don't need to meet the new wonder boy in her life.

Morbid curiosity and an inability to say no to her are the reasons why I'm putting myself through this, really.

Christ though, what does she see in him? Aside from the cheekbones, blond hair and muscular figure, which is of course so obvious under his tight t-shirt, what the hell does she see in him? He's vile.

I need to focus my mind elsewhere, I'm so wound up. And if he tells another anecdote about the gym or how he's on the way up in the world of politics I honestly think I might just get up and leave.

"...and this weedy guy tried to squat 75kg, and he couldn't _even_ do that!"

Right, that's it. I can't do this.

I excuse myself and head to the bathroom, thinking that leaving is perhaps a bit extreme and won't go down too well. I perch myself on the toilet lid and put my head in my hands, not sure whether to laugh or cry. I don't know why I'm surprised that she's found someone, she's gorgeous and funny and really _hot._ Bit of a pain in the ass most of the time but it's one of the things I love about her. She deserves better, at any rate.

I stand and splash some cold water on my face, hoping the cool liquid will quell some of the rage in my heart. I tug the chain to flush the toilet and unlock the door.

"Mulder." She says quietly, and I know I'm in for a scalding. I don't know how she knew I was faking but she always seems to second guess me. I say nothing, stare her in the face and hope I'm hiding my disapproval, but somehow I don't think I'm doing a convincing job. Her eyes skirt my face as she reads me and it pisses me off. I look down at the floor, running a hand through my hair. "What's going on with you?"

My eyes widen and I chuckle a little, surprised she hasn't noticed what a jackass she's with. Her expression is one of genuine confusion, and, I'm pleased to notice, concern. I decide to give her the benefit of the doubt and just try to get through the evening. Maybe it does mean something to her, whether or not I like this guy. Maybe that's why I'm here. I step towards her and wrap my arms in their customary position, one on her lower back and one pulling her shoulders into me. She lapses against me, and I smile into her hair.

"Nothing, I'm just grumpy I guess."

She pulls back a little, arms still resting just above my ass, and smiles. "He's not replacing you, you know"

I chuckle a little and nod, as she insists that I'm her best friend. I assure her that she's still mine, and she gives a hand a squeeze and a tug and before I know it I'm back at my seat, swallowing down my hatred as he kisses her. I know damn well that the little look he gives me when she turns back is for no one else's benefit. Apparently she's his territory now.

The only saving grace of this evening is that he has to work early tomorrow morning, so he's driving back tonight. Scully and I on the other hand drove the one car down from D.C., so I have an excuse to stay overnight.

I grin and bear the rest of dinner, and the post-dinner drinks served afterward, all the while wondering when this all got so formal and how many drinks Brent is actually going to down before he jumps back into his car. Scully seems to have had her fair share too, judging by the familiar red tinge on her cheeks. I can't help but smile as she laughs whole heartedly.

Finally, after what seems like another hour of torture, he's saying goodnight and goodbye and everyone's starting to talk about sleep. I have no problems with an earlyish night. I'd rather not drag this out any longer than I need to. I eye up the sofa bed and wonder just how easily I'll sleep, but at least in sleep I can find my way to a better place, where it's just me and her.

Before long I'm curled in a blanket, just in my boxers, and eyes closed. That is, until the lights flick on, and a pyjama clad Scully perches herself down next to me.

"Good morning." I mutter ironically, irritated by her intrusion. It's not the first time we've had a late night chat but it's probably aided by her alcohol consumption. She laughs, making herself comfortable. She doesn't say anything for a while, just sits there smiling, and for a while I wonder if I can get away with sleeping, but eventually she turns to face me.

"Did you like him?" She asks with a broad smile. I can't help but raise my eyebrows, but her innocent faces stops me from being blatant.

"Yeah, sure, he's alright." I mumble awkwardly. She laughs fully then and nudges me in the ribs, which actually hurts quite a bit. Maybe she's not as drunk as I thought. I give her a little glare and a blank expression before she continues.

"You hated him!"

"He hated me!" I protest.

"Well it doesn't matter." She smiles. "It just means you don't have a new baseball partner."

I roll my eyes and match her grin, reminiscing about a few months ago.

"I don't need a new one." I mutter, and drape my arm around the back of her neck, resting on her shoulder. Automatically she drags closer into me, her head lying against my chest. I place a kiss into her hair and before I know it, I'm half asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think you understand what I'm trying to tell you, I'm not the one that's doing this to these people, it's her!"

I feel a sudden swell of panic in my chest as I question him, this young teenager, Tomas Hanson, suspected of draining the blood of his victims as a part of some satanic ritual. Although really, I'm sure he's no more than a vampire, plain and simple.

"Who do you mean?" I ask with urgency, interrupting the police liaison and gaining an exasperated glare. I come across rude I know, but the sinking feeling in my stomach is backing up my suspicions that this is not our guy, and that perhaps the woman Scully is currently protecting... I shudder and stare at the young boy as he meets my eyes with desperation.

"Sally Cranham!"

Shit.

I turn and storm out of the room, shouting at anyone who will listen to get their asses to Sally's address, and to bring an ambulance. I pile into the rented car and fire up the engine, heart beating violently in my chest, desperation clawing at my heart.

"Come on, come on." I'm muttering under my breath as I tear down the roads at a speed highly unsafe for a residential route. I knew I should have trusted my instinct about that woman. My thoughts flashed to my red-haired partner and the panic it brings pushes my foot flat on the accelerator.

As I reach the house I stop the car without bothering to turn it off, and barge my way into the house. I don't know if the door was locked, because I didn't waste time trying to open it, but the aching in my shoulder suggests it might have been.

"Scully?!" I yell, and a fluttering, fleeting noise upstairs suggests that this should be my destination. I take them three at a time and aim my gun into every door I come across, until finally I spot the flash of red hair I'd been praying to see. I hurtle into the room and the panic renews as I take in the ghostly white skin and closed eyes. Two small holes on the side of her neck tell me that I was right to trust Tomas, and the small amount of pooled blood in these punctures suggests I might have got here just in time.

A wave of relief washes over me as I feel her pulse, faint and fast but definitely there. I drag her onto my body and hold her against me as I wait for the rest of the police and the ambulance.

I'm not waiting long.

As they carry her into the large rectangular vehicle I go to climb in after them.

"Are you family?" They ask, and I shake my head. He can try to deny me entry but there's no way I'm letting her go without me.

"She's my partner." Still no response. "Romantically." I add, a white lie but hopefully enough to twist their arm. One of the paramedics looks at the other and they nod in unison, pulling back enough to let me in. I take my place and grip hold of Scully's hand as the ambulance hurtles away, blue lights flaring. I've filled them in on everything I know, and my heart breaks as I realise just how cold she feels beneath my hand. I'm apparently doing a good job at pretending to be her boyfriend, as the female paramedic places a comforting hand on my back, although someone as whipped as me doesn't need to try too hard.

It seems like an age until we reach the hospital, but apparently the fluids they've set up are helping with her pulse and blood pressure, and we were lucky to get there when we did because she was narrowly avoiding entering a stage of shock. They stop the ambulance and usher me out before they lower the stretcher to the ground and tear into the hospital with me in tow. They get her into a room where a doctor is already awaiting our arrival, and I'm instantly taken back to one of the worst times of our lives, where she lay in a room so similar to this, looking as deathly pale as now, but with a prognosis much worse. The word terminal will forever haunt me I think, even though she recovered.

While the doctor works his magic I step just outside, forever peering through the glass to make sure she's in safe hands. I pull out my cell and drop down the contacts menu, calling the number I find.

"Mrs. Scully?" I ask tentatively as the line answers. I can hear the fear in her voice as she answers me. She has my number saved and she knows I only ever call her when there's a problem, particularly when it's this time of night. I fill her in briefly and she assures me she's on her way. I slip back into the room where there are sashes of blood draining into my partner. I sit, gripping her hand, ignoring everything until we're the only ones left in the room. Eventually my head finds a resting place on her mattress and I find myself asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks, mate, I can take it from here." A gritty voice ushers me awake. I look up slowly, taking in my surroundings. Scully remains in her bed, still pale and still motionless. The clock indicates that it's 3am, and I grimace at the realisation that I've only been asleep for an hour. I slowly turn my head to the side, and take in the brutish blond form that instantly irritates me.

"I'm sorry?" I ask quietly, wondering if I've misheard. If he thinks I'm leaving her, he can think again. I tighten my continued grip on her hand and add a questioning fierceness in my stare.

"Look, it's enough that you didn't bother to call me, but at least do me the decency of fucking off and leaving me to it."

I swallow defensively, and sit myself up properly. "To be honest, I totally forgot about you. She was there, almost dead, and you weren't the first person on my mind."

"Yeah, I figured that much. But I'm here now, and as she's my girlfriend, I'll take it from here. You have no right to be here any more."

"No right?!" I repeat angrily. I drop her hand as I stand up aggressively. "Who the hell do you think you are? She's been my best friend and partner for 6 and a half years, and you think that because you've been on the scene for all of 2 months you've got more right to be here than me? Who the hell even are you?!"

Brent comes toward me now and I suddenly regret looking quite so aggressive. Sure, he's a twat, but he'd definitely beat me in a fight and he might be about to. I refuse to be intimidated, so I take a step toward him too and meet him in the middle of the room. He opens his mouth to speak, but we're silenced by a small voice.

"Mulder?" Scully manages, and I'm by her side before I know it, all thoughts of Brent forgotten. I tell her it's going to be ok, and hold the side of her face, but as she meets my eyes I see the pure fear welling inside the tears that are threatening to fall. "It was Sally." She whispers as I scoop her head up against my shoulder, and she sits herself up higher, sobbing, our hands back together. I kiss her cheek, more than once, in a vain hope to piss off Brent which apparently succeeds. He clears his throat behind us and I feel Scully shift to see over my shoulder. I pull back, kissing her forehead as I reposition myself in my original chair. Following a scowl from Brent, he moves toward her and takes her lips into his. I only realise I've still got her hand when she squeezes it, and I smile as she kisses him lightly. I wonder if she heard any of our conversation, but her smile at him suggests she didn't.

"Give us a minute, will you mate?" Brent asks nicely, and although Scully looks a little disgruntled, I know that I'll come across as the asshole if I don't agree, and besides, I know she's alright now. I take the opportunity for a lingering kiss on the cheek as I leave the room, and grin childishly at the glare I receive from Brent. I find myself perched on a plastic chair a few metres away, where I sit in silence for some time.

After a little while, I hear a worried voice call my first name and look up to see Margaret Scully hurrying down the corridor toward me. I smile gently as I stand to greet her, and reassure her that her daughter is alright. I encourage her to break up the party as I usher her into the room, but a pair of hurt eyes through the glass tell me my presence isn't yet wanted. I wonder what he's told her, because Scully was certainly not angry with me before I left the room.

When her mother comes back out, she sits next to me with a questioning gaze. I try my best to focus on her, but I'm exhausted. I'd been working this case through the last few nights, although I'd assured everyone I wasn't. The mental drain of panic seemed to have emphasised my fatigue. Maggie places a hand on my back and only then can I meet her eyes.

"What happened in there, between you and Brent, before she woke up?" She asks quietly. I try not to say too much, because it's more important that she likes Brent than I do, but I make sure to add in the part where he told me I had no right to be there. She sighs as she sits back against the plastic of the chair, and as I meet her eyes I wonder if she has the same opinion as I do.

"I'm sorry, this must be hard for you." She says, and I suddenly feel a little better, that perhaps I'm not being entirely jealous, selfish and unreasonable. She smiles and nudges me a little, so that I meet her gaze again. "If I'm honest, I'd rather have you for a son-in-law any day."

"I'm sorry?" I chuckle a little, pleased that I've at least got her mother's approval.

"You are in love with her, Fox, aren't you?"

I sigh, dropping my head into my hands as I stare at the floor. I nod my head, and whisper a resounding 'yes' that shocks me a little. It'd been much harder to admit to myself than it had been to admit to Margaret. Her hand finds its way onto my shoulder in comfort.

"What is he telling her?" I ask calmly.

"Exactly the opposite of what you just told me."

I thought as much. I sigh again and sit back into the chair, pleased that I'm not alone but feeling as though I am. After a moment, Brent exits Scully's room, and begrudgingly looks me dead in the eye. "She wants to see you." He mutters. It's all I need, and I've pushed past him before he can move out of the way. I take my old seat beside her and smile wide as she looks down at me, but the absolute betrayal written across her face leaves me taken aback.

"Mulder, why can't you accept him?"

My hopes drop in an instant. Somehow he's gotten her to believe him.

"Scully, I get that he's your boyfriend and you care about him." I refuse to entertain the notion that she loves him. "But please believe me when I say that I didn't say those things."

"You don't even know what he's said you're saying, Mulder, so that's as good as a confession as I could expect!"

"Your mum told me." I whisper. I really have no idea where to go from here. Do I tell her that it's him with the issue, or do I bite the bullet to keep her happy, and pretend that I'm just as bad as he's said I am? "Scully I won't lie to you, I don't like him, but I wouldn't stoop that low."

"He thinks you said it because you don't want him around."

"What are you getting at?" I sigh, my hands once again meeting my hair.

"He thinks you're doing it because you're in love with me." She says quietly.

I make up my mind instantly, and scramble up from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed. My heart races but I know this isn't the right time to admit anything to her.

"I don't know about _in _love" I smile, allowing a cheeky expression to cross my face. "But I do love you, Scully. I want what's best for you, and it's not him."

Scully softens a little next to me, and I grin at her.

"I promise you I didn't say those things."

She nods suddenly, and strains to sit up a little more. I help her, and when she's comfortable her arms loop casually around my waist as my hand strokes her hair. The door opens as I kiss her forehead, and I snap backward to check it's not Brent.

"You're alright, the coast is clear." Mrs. Scully laughs a little and Scully herself nudges me for being so paranoid. I sit myself back onto the chair and Scully turns to her mother.

"Mum, do you honestly like Brent?"

Maggie sighs and looks sadly at her daughter. "I don't believe he was being honest with you about Fox." She admits.

"But do you like him?"

An awkward gaze from Margaret later and I'm piping up again. "Scully, he's not right for you."

She sighs and stares pointedly at the end of the bed.

"What do you like about him?" I ask her quietly, hoping to logically identify a larger list of cons than pros, but at this she starts crying and shakes her head, and we all take that as an 'I don't know'.

I want to hold her and comfort her, tell her it's going to be okay, but under the circumstances, it's not very appropriate. Instead, her mother takes her in her arms and holds her until she's fallen asleep again. Before I can close my eyes as well, Margaret looks at me pointedly, and I know exactly what she wants me to tell her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

For not entirely selfish reasons, I can hardly believe my luck. Keeping Margaret in the room to debate where Scully was to be moved was genius, as with her sensible, 'impartial' insight, even Brent couldn't deny that while Sally Cranham was still at large, Scully would be safest staying with me, now that a few days had passed and she was mostly recovered. Not only that, but it was the most practical option. The doctors had insisted she only be discharged if she was not going to be alone, and where better than mine? I certainly lived closest to the FBI building if she needed anything.

So it was with a glare and a goodbye that we left Margaret and Brent at the hospital this evening and climbed into a car that I'd picked up earlier in the day. It took a while to get back in the afternoon traffic, but after a while we returned to my home sweet home.

Scully was still a little on the weak side, and after I'd helped her up the stairs she was more than a little exhausted, so we entered the bedroom where she clambered awkwardly into bed. We sat and chatted about the progress of the case for a little while, wondering how Skinner was coping with the agents he'd sent in to replace us in the chase. DNA had apparently turned up enough evidence to be sure that Sally Cranham was the perpetrator, and with Scully's statement about the attack, there was more than enough to ensure that she would go down for this, no matter the means of attack, when we eventually caught her. Luckily, Skinner had allowed me a few days off, and I suspected his affection for Scully had influenced his desire to keep her safe, by allowing me to remain here.

I sit with her a while longer, until eventually she drifts off into sleep. I can't help but pause to watch the soft rise and fall of her chest as her eyes slowly begin to flicker in REM sleep. I wonder, not for the first time, what she's doing with Brent. I tuck the hair behind her ears and pull a blanket up to her shoulders, before I move to the living room and perch myself at my desk. I debate what to do for a while, it's getting a little late but I'm not normally one to go to bed before midnight. I eye up my pre-hidden stash of porn videos, but decide I'd rather not risk getting caught short if Scully wakes up. Instead, I switch on the TV and trawl through the late night channels until I feel ready to sleep myself.

In the middle of the night I wake up to see Scully perched on the edge of the sofa I've fallen asleep on. Her hand is on my shoulder, gently shaking me awake. I grumble a little as I look up at her, feigning annoyance. She laughs, rolling her eyes.

"You have no food."

I look up at her with raised eyebrows. "You're hungry now?" With a nod I've got my answer, so I drag myself up the sofa. Scully reaches for the light switch and nudges me in the ribs as I groan and shield my eyes from the light. I glare a bit but can't help smiling. The clock states that it's 2am, and I realise that the local takeaways will still be open. I rummage around in a drawer for local menus, and between us we settle on Indian food.

It seems like an age until it arrives, and even longer to get through the mounds of food she assured me was a good idea to order. Scully allows herself a few small glasses of wine, which I can't say I entirely approve of, given her current health state. When we've finished the curries and cleaned out the wine bottle, she's suddenly more awake than ever, and I reason that she has been sleeping on and off for the last few days. I wish I could say the same for myself. She seems to understand my thought processes and quickly removes our mess, transferring it into my kitchen. When she returns, she pushes my legs from their extended their position on the couch, and sits down next to me. Obviously she doesn't want to sleep. I fumble for the TV remote and switch it back on, handing her the responsibility of picking a channel.

Suddenly I feel a shove and realise that I've nodded off to sleep, my head leaning on Scully's arm. I yank myself up reluctantly and turn to meet a smug expression, as if she's enjoying keeping me awake. I narrow my eyes and get myself comfortable, before I start to recall some of the images that just littered my dreams. I feel the red blush crawl across my cheeks before she speaks.

"Sweet dreams?" She asks, a hint of laughter hidden under her natural tone. I choose not to answer, and shrug it off, wondering how she's sussed me out and hoping I wasn't making a noise. For a moment, I'm reminded of older times, where we would stay up all night together discussing our lives, discussing cases, and whoever was at that time out to get us. I felt a sudden pang of regret that I'd distanced myself from her a little in the recent weeks, since she'd been with Brent, but I'd found it much too painful. Whether it was because she knew me well or whether she had a similar thought, Scully leans into me suddenly, and I wrap my arm around her tightly.

"Scully..." I mutter, with a sudden desire to reminisce together. She looks up at me, and for a long time I don't recognise the look in her eyes. Her hand reaches for my neck, and slowly she repositions herself until our eyes are in line with one another. My heart races but I refuse to allow my hopes to soar, until her eye line dips, gaze grazing my lips. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but move toward her.

In an instant, Scully closes the gap between us and as her lips touch mine a beast inside me begins to roar. I grope at her back and pull her body toward mine as her lips finally give way, allowing my entry for our tongues to dance. Her grip on my neck tightens and she presses closer to me. Her other hand traces a line down my chest, and when she gets lower than my belly button, I gulp back a wave of desire, and push her away firmly. Rather than the shocked expression I expect to see, when I open my eyes hers stare back at me with a playful determination, and her fingers continue to trail their journey downward. With wide eyes, I push against her for one final kiss, before I lift her from the sofa and carry her into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake the following day, it's already early afternoon, and half of me is overcome with a horrific guilt, while the other half holds a silent celebration. I roll onto my side and meet the gaze of an already awake, blushing Scully, who eyes me with an uncertain expression. I can normally read her pretty well, but today she's a closed book. I smile awkwardly, hoisting the blankets up my body to cover just a little more of myself.

"Mulder I'm sorry." She gushes suddenly, and I shake my head with a shrug.

"Well I'm not complaining." I admit with a grin. A glare later and I realise I may have overstepped my mark. I place a hand on her shoulder and drop the smile, turning serious for a moment. "Look, Scully, I'm sorry if I got carried away and took advantage, I really am. But please don't worry, I'll forget all about it."

She looks gratefully toward me but her eyes are full of confusion and sorrow. "I'm sorry, really. That shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have..." She trails off awkwardly, and I wish I could know what was going through her head. I shrug and tell her to forget about it, assuring her that nothing has changed. I roll onto my other side, searching the floor for a pair of boxers in reaching distance, but suddenly realise that I'm going to have to grin and bear it. Personally, I don't care, but to spare Scully any more embarrassment, I decide to give her some fair warning before I dive out from under the covers and pull the fabric up my legs. I drag a t-shirt from a drawer and gesture for Scully to get herself sorted as I leave the room. I stand with my back against the door for a few moments, and the silence from the bedroom tells me that maybe Scully too needs a few moments to reflect.

I don't know quite how I'm feeling. I'm guilty that it happened, but more on her behalf. I can forgive myself because I can see through Brent and I know that she's worth more than ten of him, but until she sees that, I know she'll beat herself up. At the same time, I'm elated that even a part of her wanted me, even if it was terrible timing and probably wine fuelled, there's still a small part of her that sees me as a potential romantic partner.

I sit in silence on the sofa, where our empty wine glasses remind me of our encounter. Around half an hour passes before Scully emerges fully clothed from the bedroom. She meets my eyes with something reminiscent of guilt and regret in her gaze and I smile despite it, eager to relax her. Her expression, I realise, is more about what she's about to say than what we've done.

"Brent rang." She says quietly. "He's insisting on coming over."

I raise my eyebrows at the way she says 'insisting', but shrug anyway. I'd half expected a few unexpected appearances, and at least I've got some warning.

"Are you going to tell him?" I ask hesitantly.

Scully pauses, but she crosses the room to join me on the settee, shrinking back against the leather. She buries her head in her hands and I wonder if she's crying until she turns to look at me with dry eyes. "I don't know what to do." She mumbles, a falter in her voice that threatens to break her calm facade. My heart goes out to her and before I know it I've pulled her into me and I'm placing soft kisses into her hair. At first she doesn't seem to mind, but after she's regained herself she pushes away, shaking her head. "Stop." She says quietly, and I can tell it's a command. I drop my arm and shuffle away, unsure why I'm unable to contain myself, but she's a drug to me, and I'm at the peak of my addiction.

"Mulder..." She starts, as if she's unsure how to continue. I gesture for her to go on and she smiles sadly. "If I decide not to tell him, can you promise me you won't?"

I pause, thinking it through honestly and frankly. I'd love to rub it in his face, really, and Scully knows that, but I couldn't do it to her, she'd never speak to me again. I'd rather retain her friendship and keep our work relationship on good terms than get one over on Brent. I turn to meet her eyes and nod once slowly in agreement.

"What do I do?" She whispers, and I'm surprised that even now she's asking for my guidance. I raise the back of my hand to her cheek and smile gently.

"Whatever feels right."

Scully cocks her head to the side and stares deep into my eyes, until for the second time today she leans toward me. I can't tell if I'm grateful or not when a knock sounds at the door, but Scully's eyes widen and she jolts back quickly. I can't help but let out a little laugh at the irony, and she furrows her brow at my reaction. As she stands to get the door, she softens a little and the corners of her lips curve into a slight smile. With a wink she gestures at my bare legs. "Put some pants on!" She says.

I laugh and pose to display my legs in defiance. "It's my house!" I protest.

She rolls her eyes and after shouting a quick 'just a minute' at the door, she pulls me from the sofa by the hand. We grin at each other as she pushes me into the bedroom, and before she turns to the door she does something I don't expect, and places a single, chaste kiss on my lips. I watch after her, confused, but she shuts the bedroom door on me as she answers the front door to Brent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thought I should give you all an update, being as it's the 20th! Thanks for the continued reviews and know that I do take ideas into consideration! :) x**

* * *

I gradually pull a pair of jeans on as I wonder what the hell just happened. If the last 24 hours have taught me anything, it's that I don't know Scully as well as I thought. I have a vague memory of her admitting to me one time that she'd had an affair with an older, married colleague many years ago, and I wonder if I've underestimated her. She's morally strong, but her commitment to Brent isn't particularly large, and from what I've seen, he hasn't done a lot to earn her respect.

Now that I'm dressed, I hover around the door, deciding to give her some time to come clean if she intends to, but ensuring that I can eavesdrop with success.

To my dismay, a fair amount of time passes where all I can hear is smalltalk, and finally I'm bored of the confines of my bedroom, and sick of the thought of her alone with him. I spare no noise in opening the door, and yet as I glance in their direction I'm still greeted with the sight of him kissing her forcefully. I scowl at him, and as she pushes him away he flashes a smug grin in my direction. She turns to look up at me too, and a cheeky glint that is becoming all too familiar hides in her eyes. I wonder if she's trying to make me jealous, so I scowl at her too.

I soon realise that I'm just a third wheel in the room, so I sift through my desk to find a case file I'd meant to check out a few weeks back, one that Scully didn't know I'd 'borrowed' from our office. I try my best to disguise it as I head back to my room but her keen eyes isolate the fact that I'm smuggling something.

"Mulder!" She protests when she recognises the brown card file. I wink innocently and ignore her, barricading myself in my own personal space. I can hear her excuse herself as she follows me inside and I roll my eyes as I meet her typically work-orientated, horrified expression. "You know you shouldn't have that here." She states, to which I nod, and I think that annoys her more. "Are you going to return it?"

"When I'm done." I mutter, and its her turn to roll her eyes. "Scully, I need something to do." I say quietly. She silences then, biting down on her lower lip, a little embarrassed.

"I'll get rid of him soon." She mumbles, and I snort back a laugh. "Honestly. I am getting tired."

"Tired?" I joke. "We slept all morning!"

She raises her eyebrows, and she doesn't need to open her mouth to tell me what I know she's thinking. _We were up all night._ I smirk and push on her arm, directing her back out the door. She allows me to usher her out, and I get back to concentrating on my file. Does this hillbilly's account of his abduction really add up?

On a few occasions, I hear what sounds like hushed, angry voices, and wonder if Scully has decided to be honest about what we did, but nothing ever comes of it, and no one ever enters the room.

After what seems like hours, but in reality is probably no more than twenty minutes, the bedroom door opens.

"He's gone." Scully announces. I look up from the case with an uninterested expression, but the torment in hers breaks my reverie.

"Did you tell him?" I ask tentatively. To this, she shakes her head.

"Mulder I think you'd know about it if I had."

I laugh awkwardly and put the case down, propping myself up a little more comfortably on the bed. Her expression is still pained, so I gesture for her to sit down.

"Do we need to talk?" I ask her quietly. She nods and runs a hand through her hair as she assumes her seat.

"I was wrong to do what I did Mulder." She admits. I nod, and wait for her to continue. "I've made a commitment to Brent and I was wrong to betray that. I'm sorry to have involved you, and honestly I wish it hadn't happened."

I raise my eyebrows at this last part. Her attitude earlier had been flirty, teasing, and downright tantalising, was she really that changeable? I keep my gaze on her, and furrow my brow as she fails to meet mine. I know she's lying to me, what or who is she protecting?

"Scully..." I breathe, lifting a hand to her face and raising her eyes to mine. There's a fear there, an upset that hadn't been present earlier. In the corner of my eye I notice a redness on the base of her neck, and without bothering to ask I pull the shoulder of her sweater away to reveal a red, inflamed area. "What did he do to you?" I demand. She remains silent, staring defiantly into my eyes. "Scully what the fuck did he do to you?" I yell, a bit too forcefully but my concern is so great. She drops her head, shaking it vehemently, and revealing another matching mark on the other side of her neck, probably where he's grabbed her or shook her or squeezed her. I feel sick just thinking about it, but more sick that she won't admit it to me.

I peel myself from the bed and grab my hair in my hands, fighting the urge to shout profanities toward the heavens. I find myself staring out of the small window, trying to focus on the grains of dirt embedded on the outer pane rather than face this situation. I feel a hand place itself tentatively on my back and I spin around to meet her. Amongst the fear, she's still beautiful to me. I take her face in my hand and bring her forehead to my lips. She stands up onto her tip toes and tilts her head back so that our mouths are parallel, and gently presses her lips onto mine. I resist at first, because the hurt and pain are too much to handle, but as she persists I find myself giving in and taking her kiss, drinking her taste and groaning against her.

Scully drags me backward to fall gracefully back on the bed, and as I hover above her, my eyes glance once more at the twin marks on her neck. She sits up to kiss me, and when I've taken enough from her I push her back down gently, straddling her. I take her hands in mine, and although its a little unfair, she's trapped.

"What did he do?" I ask calmly, although the torrent of emotions in me crave release. She shakes her head and tries to palm it off, muttering 'not now', but I shake my head. She struggles against me and eventually I allow her to sit up, climbing off her to sit by her side.

"I told him that I didn't want to see him any more." She whispers, and I grip her hand for support. "He grabbed me and started saying that I was making a huge mistake if I chose you over him. He said that you were just out for yourself and that you wouldn't want anything serious, that he knew your type and I should be careful what I was getting into."

I lie down, staring at the ceiling, and sigh. Scully lies next to me and meets my exasperated expression with a half smile, and I can tell she's a little relieved to have confessed. While I didn't appreciate the insults, I liked the fact that Scully was entertaining a choice, that there may actually be a choice.

"You know he's just playing you." I say quietly. She sighs and looks away, in a world of her own. "Are you looking for something serious?" I ask. I'm more than happy to admit how I feel, but the idea of marriage isn't something I've been entertaining.

Scully swallows audibly, and I wonder if she's growing concerned. She shrugs a little, but I can tell that she's playing it down. I think of all the times I've seen her with children and wonder how much she's given up to continue doing this with me. I wonder if I'm the reason.

"How did he know we'd slept together?" I ask curiously.

"He didn't." She answers. After a long pause, she continues. "Mulder, what do you want?"

"Honestly?" I roll to face her and she nods. "I hate Brent not only because he's a terrible person, but because I'm jealous. For a while now I've known that I want more from this friendship, but honestly I can't tell you what 'more' is. I don't want to run away together or get married, I don't want the house and a dog lifestyle, but I don't think that we ever could have those things. That I ever could. I think I lied to you at the hospital, Scully. I do love you, I think I _am in love_ with you, but we don't need to put labels on it if you feel the same way. So really, Scully, what I want is you. I want your heart and your soul, and I want it all to myself."

Scully gazes at me as I reel off my heartfelt speech, and now that I'm done she smiles broadly. She leans in for a soft, tender kiss. "Then why didn't you say so?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Scully..." I moan as soft hands travel up my bare arm and finger stubs massage my neck. I sit up in the bed, the movement allowing the sheet to drop, exposing the soft peak of Scully's right breast. As I take in the sight of her curled up, naked in my bed sheets, I fight the urge to have her again, and stand my ground. Her hand drops back to her side as she rolls her eyes, predicting what I'm about to say before I've said it.

"You know what I'm going to say." I say quietly. Scully's arms automatically fold across her body in defence as she looks away. "We can't keep doing this, not while you're with him."

Three weeks had passed since I'd finally found the courage to tell Scully how I feel, and despite her inability to break up with Brent in that time, only two days had gone by since she'd returned home that she hadn't turned up late at night and taken me to bed. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it, and to be brutally honest the restriction of it all is a major turn on, but I know we have to stop doing it. Not for his sake - I don't give a shit about Brent or his feelings, not after what he's done to her, but for our sakes. Scully isn't a born and bred liar, she's an open and honest woman, and for all I know she's hurting over this, and no matter how I feel about Scully, I can only lie for so long before my moral compass has an overwhelming desire to correct its course. Maybe thats how I've been able to continue my quest for the truth despite the social isolation - I just can't lie about what I know to be true, what I honestly believe.

"What do you want me to do, Mulder?" She asks quietly, and there's an unfamiliar venom littered in her tone that I'm not used to. It leaves me a little taken aback as I eye the narrowed, pissed off eyes that normally hold a lot less anger and a little more frustration when they take that shape at me. I turn to her with a confused expression, and offer a hand that she refuses to take.

"I want you to leave him." I whisper. She folds her arms defensively across her body, hoisting the covers over her exposed skin as she does so. She refuses to meet my eyes and I can tell I've annoyed her. What does she expect? I'm not the one in the relationship, and I thought it was implied by my confession what I want from her. A moment passes in an uncomfortable silence, and I put my head in my hands, wondering how it's gotten to this point.

"It's not that easy." She states, a little softer than before. I look at her and note that there is a lost sensation in her eyes, a desolate, failed expression. I can't understand why it isn't easy for her. She's not an idiot, and she's a strong woman. I know he's not got her under his spell and I know she doesn't really care for him, so why is it so hard? What could possibly make it complicated? I dare to ask the question, a simple 'why?', but I'm brushed off with no extra information provided.

"Do you want to stop doing this?" Scully asks, and there's an odd desperation in her voice. I don't really know the answer to her question, and my body responds with a mixture of a shrug, a nod, and a head shake.

I rub my eyes, and when I raise them to catch hers, I can see tears welling at the rims. Scully nods and smiles a half-smile, empty and sad, and she climbs out of bed, graceful even now. She grabs her clothes and pulls them roughly over her body. It's only when she's left the room that I follow suit, and I've only got my boxers on and jeans halfway up my legs when I hear the slam of the front door. I curse as I awkwardly clamber from the room and race into the corridor after her. She hasn't made it far and my running allows me to catch up with her with relative ease. I spin her round manually, heart breaking at the sight of the tears on her cheeks and the redness in her eyes. I rub away the wetness with my thumbs and place a firm kiss on her forehead as I wrap my arms around her. I sigh into her hair as I feel her crumble against me.

A few moments pass like this and when the crying has ceased she pulls away from me, the same desolate half-smile on her lips. "It's ok." She mumbles. She shakes her head gently, and I know not to follow her as she turns and leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

Another four weeks have passed since I stopped sleeping with Scully, and still I've had no explanation why. No longer does she call at my door in the early hours and I miss her presence in my life, both romantically and otherwise. Our work relationship has been rather strained recently, and the banter that usually flies between us is lacking. Maybe people are right, and sex does change everything, or in this case lack of.

I roll my hand on the wheel of the car as I awkwardly parallel park by the kerbside. The slightly increased number of cars left me with an unusually tight spot. I stare up at Scully's family home and think about the last time I was here, when I met Brent for the first time. It'd taken some persuading from Margaret Scully to get me to come tonight. Her daughter and I were hardly on great terms, and I'm sure Brent is just delighted to have me at his girlfriend's family birthday bash. I wonder if my presence here is more for the benefit of Maggie than anyone else.

I'm greeted at the door by Mrs. Scully, who gladly welcomes me inside. She ushers me into the living room where I'm met by Bill and his wife Tara, who make awkward smalltalk with me while we wait for the others to join us. Bill seems a little more relaxed with me today, and I wonder if it's because Scully's found herself a boyfriend and in his eyes is distancing herself from me. _I wonder what he'd think if he knew._

Scully enters the room, looking the picture in a slim fitted knee-length black dress that stirs a catch in my throat. When she notices me she smiles and places a hand on my shoulder, the first physical contact we've had outside of work since she left my apartment that morning four weeks ago. I hope that things are about to turn around for us.

Bill and Tara's young son Matthew peers around the door, making a clearly entertaining game of peekaboo with his parents which keeps everyone entertained for a few moments. Scully moves from her seat next to Tara to sit with me, allowing Matthew a spot with his parents.

"Thanks for coming." Scully mumbles in a genuine tone as Bill and Tara talk amongst themselves. I smile and shrug gently.

"Is Brent here?" I ask cooly, reminding her a little of the boundaries. She looks at the floor as she nods, mumbling about how he's upstairs showering. A nervousness crosses her expression and I wonder how bad her relationship has become. I quickly become vividly overwhelmed by a strong desire to protect her, not that she usually needs protecting, and have to fiddle with my hands to stop them looping round her back or reaching for my gun and running upstairs. I'd broken a promise bringing my ankle holster and weapon, and I don't think it would be a good idea to reveal that fact without good cause.

When Brent enters I make no attempt to greet him, and my mood sours further when Scully stands up to kiss his cheek, looking remarkably like a trained animal. I'm pleased to note that when she kisses him she entirely lacks the passion I saw in her last month. Recalling the nights we spent together sends a shiver down my spine and stirs a longing that I've been trying to quash. My thoughts drift back and suddenly I'm wondering how big a turn on it would be to have her tonight, while he was here. I doubt I'll get even a moment alone with her.

Maggie calls us in for dinner not long after, and I love the not-so-subtle name cards that casually seat Scully and I together and Brent on the opposite side of the table. Even now Maggie is still rooting for me. I shoot her a smile as I eye up my position on the table, and she winks in return. We scoff through two courses, managing to keep the conversation mostly on Margaret, Bill, Tara and little Matthew, who seems to brighten up the faces of his family when he speaks. I can't help but laugh at the little guy, he's rather more entertaining than his father.

When the dishes have been cleared and dessert is apparently in the oven, I notice Brent motioning to Scully and I eye her carefully. She refuses to meet anyone's gaze, pretending instead to be fascinated with the salt and pepper shakers. I put a hand on her leg under the table, rather higher than I intended, and she shoots me an awkward glance before she stands up, but her fingers brush mine in response. Brent follows suit and a feeling of dread encompasses me, one that seems to resonate in the face of Scully's mother. _At least I know she's not pregnant._ I think to myself sadly as his muscled arm weighs down on her shoulders.

"Dana and I have an announcement." He declares in his pompous, self-righteous voice. He nudges her and motions for her to do something. It's only when she holds her left hand out and I notice the small emerald (not even a diamond) sitting on her ring finger that I realise what's going on and my heart drops. I focus all of my energy just on breathing and staying alive, but I'm not even sure I want to. Through the congratulations that litter the table I glance up at her despite myself and she's eyeing me ever so cautiously, with hints of fear and sadness in her gaze that are just wrong to see in the face of someone who's announcing an engagement. I fight, with every shred of my being the desire to march her away and demand an explanation. Am I reading her that wrong? Is she actually happy? One glance at Maggie tells me I'm not going crazy, and the smiles she gives Scully and her fiancé are amongst the falsest I've seen. I get the feeling some strong words might be said later.

The question remains, why on earth is Scully doing this?

I fight my way through dessert and after dinner drinks, feigning my pleasure for Scully's supposed happiness and offering false congratulations to the couple. Brent grins at me smugly as he once again takes us through how he took Scully to her favourite spot and got down on one knee, and the look on her absolutely delighted face as she said yes. It's obvious to anyone that he's made the entire thing up, and Scully remains silent and distant through it all.

Thankfully, Bill and Tara have to leave early to get Matthew into bed, and Maggie retires relatively quickly, insisting that she is much too tired after all the excitement. Scully and I both know she's lying, and the pain in Scully's face when she realises she's disappointed her mother breaks my heart. I wait, not particularly patiently, for everyone to leave the room so that I can drag the sofa bed out once again, but Brent appears to have other ideas, and looks in no way ready to go to bed yet. No, he'd rather gloat a while longer and flaunt Scully in front of me. He seats himself down and Scully joins him as he flicks on the TV, casually roaming the channels in hopes of finding some sport to watch. I sit on the other couch, staring pointedly away from them both. That is, until I chance a look at Scully and see quite plainly the tears streaking down her face. What _has _he done to her?

I hurry over to her and kneel in front of her, gaining a disgusted glare from Brent which I ignore. I place a hand on her cheek and smile up at her, friendly concern radiating through her. She shakes off the tears awkwardly, looking a little panicked that I'd noticed, but she leans in for a reluctant, short hug.

"Alright, mate, that's quite enough." Brent states in a serious, possessive tone. I'm in no mood to fight, so I raise the palms of my hands to him and back off, resuming my position on the other sofa, careful eyes on Scully. He glances at her quickly, but is more interested in the TV. He mutters a quick "you alright?", to which she nods and makes up a quick story about feeling unwell. Her stare toward me lingers desperately for a few moments, but finally she stands and leaves the room to go to bed. Brent says nothing, switches off the television and follows her up moments later. I hate to think of the reception she'll get from him tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I thought I'd update pretty quick because I know it seems like it's getting really OOC. I agree, but I think (I hope) that's because we're just seeing what Mulder's seeing, when we reach the end it should make a bit more sense! Have faith in Scully!**

I haven't slept a wink. I'm so desperately tired but I'm panicked to the core, and the adrenaline is keeping me awake. Every slight creak in the floor or noise in the house freaks me out and I pray to God every time that Scully is alright. I pray to a God I don't believe in, because I know that she does and she needs Him now more than ever. I start when I hear footsteps upstairs, and I reason that they could just be Maggie using the bathroom until they reach the stairs and continue on down. I brace myself as the door to the living room creaks open and slowly closes behind whoever has entered the room. I wonder if Brent is about to try to kill me in my sleep. He'd be in for a nasty surprise. The figure at the end of the couch definitely doesn't belong to Brent, which I'm grateful for. Scully hovers there for a few moments, clearly wondering if she's overstepped her mark in coming down. She doesn't know I'm awake. She jumps back as I sit myself up, and I can't help but smile a little at her surprise. Her face is awkward as I switch a lamp on, but eases when she takes in me laughing at her. I gesture for her to join me and she does so, climbing in awkwardly in her skimpy nightdress that's so uncharacteristic of her.

"So you're getting married?" I ask cautiously, not quite sure where to begin. Scully shoots me a glare and I wonder if she was hoping to avoid discussion. She fingers her hair and stares distantly at the wall.

"I don't intend to." She mutters.

I sigh and fold my arms. "Then what the hell are you doing?" I ask, trying to remain calm despite my irritation. I don't understand why she's doing this and it's killing me inside. Scully shakes her head and edges toward the side of the sofa bed as if she's about to get up, so I take her arm in my hands to prevent her from standing.

"I don't want to talk about this, Mulder."

"Then why are you here, Scully? Enlighten me." She shakes her head again and I wonder if she knows how much she's hurting me just by coming down here. No answer, just silence. I relax the grip on her arm and she shifts back to where she was sitting. I embrace my tormented mind for a few moments to gather my thoughts. "Is it marriage you want?" I ask quietly.

Scully looks at me with a furrowed brow and not even I know where I'm going with this. "If it's marriage you want..." I start.

"Mulder are you proposing to me?"

"I...Uh..."

"No offence, but I've already had one unwanted proposal today, I don't need another."

I snort in defence, but in reality her words have hurt me a bit. The word 'unwanted' stung a little more than I would have liked. Considering I'd confessed to how I felt about her only weeks before I'd have imagined she would have at least spared my feelings a little. My arms cross back over my chest as I sit in awkward silence, hurting alone. I suddenly realise a harsh truth that maybe I'd been hiding from myself or that I'd just assumed not to be true, that yes, I had confessed my feelings, but what had Scully told me about the way she feels? Short answer? Absolutely nothing.

I sit suddenly more upright and lean toward her, a fiery anger in me that wasn't present only seconds before. Sensing this, Scully eyes me with a wary expression.

"Do you even feel anything for me, Scully?" I whisper bitterly. Her eyes widen a little, more in hurt than shock. "I told you the other week that I loved you, but you didn't say anything. If my proposal was so unwanted to you... Scully do you have any feelings for me? Have you just been using me as relief from your shit relationship?"

"Mulder!" She protests and I'm relieved to see that she's shocked and upset by my outburst. She pulls herself onto her knees and shuffles toward me quietly, taking my hand in hers. "Mulder how can you even say that? Of course I feel the same. I do love you, Mulder. I didn't mean to upset you..." She trails off a little and places a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Mulder I don't want to get married."

I smile, calm now from her reassurance, and brush our foreheads together gently. I've missed the closeness between us, and the peace in her eyes tells me she has too. Slowly, I close the space between our lips and tangle my hand in the hair at the back of her head as I kiss her deeply. When we break apart she smiles softly. In my right hand I take her left, and slide the cheap ring from her finger, putting it on the floor for now. She rolls her eyes at my jealousy, but I ignore her, tucking the hair behind her ear before we settle for a while.

"Why are you engaged to him, Scully?" I ask again, partly to let her know I won't be dropping the subject. She shakes her head as a warning and I sigh, exasperated. Instead, she smiles and kisses my cheek again.

"It's under control." She whispers against my ear. I shuffle a little to look at her, and she meets my eyes, sighing at the concern in my gaze.

"Has he touched you, since? Has he hurt you?" I beg her to tell me the truth, but she shifts around uncomfortably. It's enough of an answer, but I need to see what I'm up against. I lean over her, gaining a silent permission from steady eyes as I brush the spaghetti straps from her shoulders. I take in all of her soft complexion, pleased to note no marks or bruises on her top half. I can't help but trail my fingers down past her breasts and the way her nipples harden as I skim past them turns me on. Scully slips her nightdress all the way off, allowing me to explore the rest of her body. I drag my hands down her legs gently, simultaneously, but my eyes catch sight of the bruise on her hip, and I wonder if she's fallen or if he's pushed her into something. I place a lingering kiss on the darkened area, and feel relief that her injuries aren't worse. Scully shudders a little as I trail kisses up her body, taking her breast into my mouth as I raise myself up to her. I suck and nip at the nipple, earning a groan from her lips.

Scully's hand grips my hair and she tugs me upward, the pain stirring me upward and into her arms where she envelopes me in a passionate kiss.

When we finally relax some time later, naked bodies entwined in the covers, I meet Scully's eyes and give her a cheeky smile. "Scully?" I ask, danger in my tone. She eyes me carefully but nods for me to go on. "Can we start doing this again?"

Scully laughs and nudges me in the ribs. I kiss her deeply, before our eyes finally close.


End file.
